Two Sides of Lily
by Hermione-babE
Summary: Lily Evans, the smart, and pretty girl,who never lets anyone mess with her feelings, begins to fall for someone, someone who has been her enemy since she came to Hogwarts, someone who has fought for her acceptance since He came to hogwarts, James Potter.
1. The Dream

This story is a OoTP spoiler, like if u haven't read the first book, u might not want to read this story because it might spoil it for you or u might not understand what is going on, just warning you!!!!! Thanx! Hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Chapter One: The Dream  
  
"Leave him ALONE!"  
  
She stood there acting as calm as possible though her entire body was shaking with rage. There were two people in the center of the surrounding group, one with long hair that fell gracefully over his icy, gray eyes, and another with velvet black hair and chocolate brown eyes, his wand in his hand, pointing straight at the limp figure of Severus Snape who was choking up soap bubbles at his feet. At the sight of her the dark haired boy's hand immediately jumped to his hair, pushing it back and making it look as though it had just been caught in a high wind.  
  
"All right Evans?" he said in a deep mature voice.  
  
"Leave him alone." Lily repeated. She was looking at him with the deepest loathing. "What's he done to you?"  
  
"Well," he said, waving his hands around in mock exaggeration, "its more that fact that he exists, if you know what I mean."  
  
Many of the people in the surrounding laughed, all except Lily. She hated him, loathed him. Slowly, she clenched her teeth and said,  
  
"You think your funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him ALONE."  
  
"I will if you go out with me Evans!" James said quickly. "Go on, go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."  
  
I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!" she said furiously.  
  
"Bad luck Prongs." Sirius Black said beside James. Sirius turned around and spotted Snape inching towards his wand that was lying a foot away. "OY!"  
  
But Snape had already grabbed his wand directed it straight at James, there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face splattering his robes with blood. Lily uttered a little scream under her breath. James spun around and a second later, Snape was hanging upside, down, robes over his head, and a pair of what looked like graying underpants were visible. Lily's furious expression trembled as though she was going to smile, but said,  
"Let him down!"  
  
"Certainly," said James and he flicked his wand upward. Snape was a crumbled heap on the ground in a second. He began to disentangle his robes and stood up with his wand in hand, but Sirius roared, "Locomotor Mortis!" and Snape keeled over, stiff as a board.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shrieked. She pulled her wand out and directed it at James and Sirius. They gazed at it carefully.  
  
"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you!" James said coolly.  
  
"Take the curse off him then!" she yelled. She had had enough, he had pushed her too far. James sighed deeply, and muttered the countercurse.  
  
"There you go, lucky Evans was here Snivellus." James said.  
  
"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" Snape yelped.  
  
"Fine," Lily said as calmly as she could. She felt like she could cry. "I wont bother in future and I would wash your pants if I were you, Snivellous." She finished defiantly.  
  
"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape. Fire blazing in his almond colored eyes, his wand waving ominously at Snape.  
  
"I don't want you to make him apologize! You are as bad as he is!" she shouted at James.  
  
"What? I would NEVER call you a - you know what!" James yelped.  
  
"Messing up your hair because you think it looks good to look like you just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anybody who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. YOU MAKE ME SICK!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
  
Lily Evans sat bolt up right cold sweat drenching her entire body. She shuddered and felt her forehead. She was panting as though she just run a long distance. She heard commotion on the other side of her red, velvet curtains. A second later, her two friends' heads popped around the drapes both looking very tired and panting as much as Lily was.  
  
"Wha- what happened?" Taylor gasped. Her long brown hair that usually fell in pretty wisps around her shoulders was thrown around and mangled. Her big hazel eyes were tired, but alert and wary. Her dark tan skin seemed to become a light milky color.  
  
"Did someone attack you?" Emma almost yelped. Her short blonde hair has knotted and tangled. And she was clutching her chest as though there was an apparent pain.  
  
"Well? What happened?" Taylor asked urgently.  
  
"N-nothing. I'm fine. Just-just." Lily stuttered trying to rid her mind of the dream she just had. Snape. Sirius. yelling. flashes of light. mudblood. James.  
  
"Yea right! We know something happened! C'mon tell us! We saw you thrashing in your bed and yelling something weird." Emma exclaimed sitting on the bed her breathing slowing down to normal.  
  
"I just- I had a bad dream. That's all." Lily said distractedly. She was gazing out at the Hogwarts grounds. Right there, by that oak tree, was when it had happened.  
  
"ooooooh." said Emma and Taylor, comprehension dawning. "What was it about? A test you that you only got 100% on?" Taylor asked mockingly.  
  
"No, about- about that day, by the lake. At the beginning of the year." Lily said staring out the window.  
  
"oooooooh." They said. They looked at each other and smirked.  
  
"What?" Lily demanded, tearing herself away from the window.  
  
"Well, we thought you would have a dream about it sometime or another." Taylor said sheepishly, "thinking about James are we?" she laughed.  
  
"No! no I wasn't! I just- just- oh I am going back to bed. "Lily said angrily.  
  
"You do that Lily. But make sure you don't have anymore dreams of James!" they both laughed heartily and went back to their beds.  
  
I won't dream about James-I mean Potter. I will never dream about him, Lily thought savagely. She laid back down and tried again to rid her mind of the dream, but he always came back, grinning, his chocolate eyes alight, and playing around with that stupid Snitch.  
  
Sorry the chapter was basically about the dream and that it was REALLY short, but don't worry it will get better! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	2. The Tutor

Chapter two: The tutor  
  
When Lily woke up a little later, she found she had only slept a of couple hours since her dream. It had kept her awake all night, with the taunting face of James, the jeers of all the surrounding people, and Snape calling her a filthy mudblood. She couldn't lie in bed any longer, so she got out, dressed into her Hogwarts uniform and hurried out of her room managing to cram her bag with her spell books and parchment. When she reached the common room she found it was empty except for Taylor and Emma who were laughing thoroughly about something.  
  
"And did u see the Slytherin's faces? Classic!" Taylor shrieked with laughter. "Too bad Lily wasn't there to see it."  
  
"See what?" Lily asked coming up behind them.  
  
"Oh, the Marauders' just played another prank, involving the Slytherins being rained upon with slugs." Emma said, as if they were discussing nothing more than the weather.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily yelled, "they- they- they can't do that! Didn't you stop them?" she asked aghast.  
  
"What for? We like it when the Slytherins get slime in their ears." Emma said tossing her hair back casually.  
  
Taylor and Emma always did hate the Slytherins, and liked it when they took revenge on them, or when the Marauders took revenge on them. Lily, on the other hand, was Head Girl, and she couldn't let the Marauders step all over the Slytherins just because they felt like it! She looked from Taylor, whose long brown hair was pulled up in a nice plait that fell to her shoulders, to Emma who was raising her eyebrows up so far, they were hidden beneath her wispy bangs.  
  
"Oh never mind. I am." but her sentence was cut off by a loud roar from the portrait hole. They all turned to see who the newcomers were. It was none other than Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin all laughing graciously. They all stopped dead when they saw Emma, Lily and Taylor.  
  
"Well, well, well," Sirius said eyeing Taylor with a look of greatest fondness. Taylor and Sirius had been a known couple since they first stepped foot into Hogwarts, although they never went out and Taylor always turned Sirius down, they had liked each other for ages and everyone knew it.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Emma said a grin flittering across her face.  
  
"Does that mean you were talking about us?" Sirius asked, his gray eyes still on Taylor. His long, dark hair was in wisps and they fell stylishly over his face. Sirius Black was the most wanted boy in school besides James Potter. Every girl wanted him, and every guy hated him, jealous more like. He was the eye of every girls dream, but only in their dreams, for he kept to Taylor and Taylor only. He was fiery, and brave and always up for a good laugh.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Lily said, "we were."  
  
"Oh, I hope it was something nice, Evans, because the Head Girl just cant afford to be mean, can she?" James said with a note of mock concern in his voice. Lily's eyes snapped on to him. He was looking directly at her with a smirk across his face, his deep brown eyes fixed onto her emerald green ones. Oh no, she thought, those eyes. Those eyes had been what had kept her awake last night. Their rich, deep color and every bit of sincerity in them. She looked away and said,  
  
"Actually, we were just saying how wrong it was for you four to rain down upon the Slytherin's with your dislike and competition." She said, as- a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Lily! Emma and I didn't say that! You're just a killjoy who wont let anyone have any fun!" Taylor said angrily tearing her eyes away from Sirius's gray ones.  
  
"I am not! I just."  
  
"Guys, lets go have some breakfast, Lily you need yours, you haven't had any and with that dream you had, you are probably writhing with exhaustion and lack of food, lets go!" Emma said quickly. She grabbed Lily and Taylor's wrists and dragged them to the portrait hole. They all crawled through it and were heading down the corridor, when the Marauder's came jogging up behind them.  
  
"Did I hear what I thought I heard?" James asked Lily coming up next to her and slowing down to her pace. "Evans, had a bad dream? What was it about, eh? It better not be about me because you should be having good dreams about me, not bad." He said coolly.  
  
"Oh don't get your hopes up Potter, I would never dream about you, why would I? There's nothing to dream about!" Lily snapped. She picked up her pace and hurried ahead of the group.  
  
Dream about Potter? I most certainly did not, she thought crossly. Like I said, there's nothing to dream about. I did not dream about him.  
  
But you did, said a little voice in the back of her head. You did and you liked it, you liked seeing his face smiling at you, you liked seeing his hands jump to his hair to impress you. You liked it. Lily shook her head of these thoughts and tried to concentrate on what she had today.  
  
"A little cranky today are we?" Remus asked Emma, staring after the hurrying figure of Lily. He was a tall honey colored hair boy who was mysterious and quiet but always in with the Marauders' jokes. He was always found reading a book and was the good boy of the pack, never got into trouble and that was what Emma liked about him. She would never admit it, but she had always fancied Remus.  
  
"Yea well, she didn't get any sleep," Taylor said. "like we said she had a bad dream. Don't ask."  
  
"what was it about?" James asked.  
  
"I told you not to ask."  
  
"But I want to know."  
  
"It was just about - oh never mind."  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, they immediately saw Lily sitting at the far end tucking into a plate of eggs. She stands out, James thought, her wonderful red hair, sleek and straight and her eyes, her eyes a bright emerald green were so easy to get lost in. Those eyes had been what James had been dreaming about last night. They loomed at him in the dark shining bright and clear, keeping him awake for hours.  
  
They all walked over to her and sat down. Emma and Remus began chatting animatedly about a book Emma had just read,  
  
"Oh yes! They described the Thestral so well! How only people who have-"  
  
Sirius and Taylor began bickering like they normally did at the table. Showing each other the right and wrong side of their argument.  
  
"No Sirius! My eyes are clearly not green! They are hazel!"  
  
"No, no my dearest Taylor! Your eyes are most surely a shade of green!"  
  
And Peter began tucking into a large plate of everything around him. So Lily was left alone next to James, who had plopped himself down to the seat beside her. She was eating very fast and not paying the slightest bit of attention to James at all. James who had been staring at Lily, broke off his gaze and asked her,  
  
"What do you have today Lily?"  
  
Lily immediately stopped eating and stared at her plate. Did he just call me Lily? And not Evans? She was quiet for a moment before she said,  
  
"I have Transfiguration, Double Herbology, Charms and History of Magic."  
  
"Wow, what a coincidence! I have the exact same schedule as you." She looked up at him and he was grinning. Oh great, just what I need a full day with Potter, that's probably the last thing I want right now, she thought vigorously.  
  
"Well I guess, I will see you then." And she got up to leave, but James grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the table.  
  
"Evans go out with me. Go to Hogsmede with me, just once," He said. "And then I can show you that you might just begin to have dreams about me, if you already haven't started."  
  
That was the last comment she wanted to hear from him. She stared at him and said, loud enough so that Remus and Emma stopped discussing their books and turned to face them, so that Sirius and Taylor stopped bickering and looked over in their direction, so that Peter even put down his fork and stared at them,  
  
"I am sorry Potter, but I don't go out with prats, like I have told you millions of times before, why don't you go and snog some other girl who actually cares, because I don't. Now leave me alone. I have to get to class." She pulled her bag higher into the crook of her arm and stalked out of the Great Hall not even sparing a backwards glance in James' direction.  
  
"What is with that girl?" James asked furiously. Emma gaped at him. Taylor merely blinked. Remus turned Emma to engage into conversation again, Peter began shoveling down more food and Sirius simply sighed and said,  
  
"She thinks you're a shallow, mate."  
  
"Yea well, she's not the only one."  
  
Lily entered the transfiguration classroom and sat down near the far end. She got out her quill, a bit of parchment, and some ink, and by the time the rest of the class had come in, she was all situated and ready to go. Emma came in with Taylor and they both sat on either side of Lily.  
  
"Do you think you could at least give him a chance Lil? He really likes you!" Taylor said considerately.  
  
"No, I couldn't give him a chance Taylor! Do you know how many girls he has snogged in a month? Millions."  
  
"But he really likes you, I mean REALLY likes you. I am beginning to think he actually LOVES you."  
  
"Oh don't even go there, Taylor."  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"Class settle down now," said Professor McGonagall. "Now, I have just been informed that we have some students in this class who have been not, how shall we say, satisfactory students, they have done well, yes, but have not achieved full marks and with these tests coming up, they might need a bit of extra help. Yes there are quite a few of you, but only a couple that need tutors."  
  
There was a collected murmur around the classroom. A tutor, thought Lily, I don't need a tutor, alright I don't achieve the best marks like Emma has or Taylor has , but I get high marks in every other subject.  
  
"Alright, class now, here are the students who are to be tutored, don't worry its only for a slight period of time, not forever, Oh really Mr. McMillan its not eternal! Now, let me see, ah yes,"  
Amos Diggery.  
Peter Pettigrew.  
Sirius Black.  
Remus Lupin.  
Roger McMillan.  
Susan Finnegan.  
Mary Brolhurst.  
Lily Evans.  
  
Me? No! I can't be tutored! Lily thought desperately, but its ok, Emma or Taylor will pick me to tutor, they're my best friends they wouldn't choose anyone else, and with that thought, Lily calmed down slightly.  
  
"Yes well you eight are to be tutored and I hope that none of you will give your tutors a hard time, do you understand? Alright, now I and will say the eight others who will be the tutors."  
Taylor Roberts.  
Emma Elenswrath.  
Amelia Bones.  
Alice Longbottom.  
Ellen Tity.  
Jennifer Brown.  
Robert Thomas.  
James Potter.  
  
"Well there we are, now Tutors, I would like you to pick your partners." There was a flurry of movement around the classroom as people shifted in their seats and mouthed to their partners across the room. Lily didn't move, she heard a murmur of her name behind her, but didn't look back; she didn't care what the people behind her said, because she was going to be Emma or Taylor's partner.  
  
"Ok, now tutors, I will call your name and I want you to say loud and clear who your partner is, alright? Now. Amelia Bones?" Amelia Bones stood up and said in her deep voice, "Amos Diggory."  
  
"Ok, how about.. Alice Longbottom?"  
  
Alice Longbottom stood up and said, "Peter Pettigrew." There was a muffled cry of laughter from behind Lily, but she did not turn around.  
  
"Jennifer Brown?"  
  
"Susan Finnegan."  
  
"Robert Thomas?"  
  
"Mary Brolhurst."  
  
"Taylor Roberts?"  
  
Taylor stood up to the left of Lily turned around looked directly at Sirius and said,  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
Uh oh, thought Lily, that's ok. Emma will pick me. I know she will, and so strong was her belief that she turned to Emma and smiled. Emma smiled quickly and swallowed looking apprehensive.  
  
"Ellen Tity?"  
  
"Roger McMillan."  
  
"Emma Elenswrath?"  
  
Emma stood up and looked from Lily to Remus and back again. She swallowed hard and said,  
  
"Um, R-Remus Lupin." Lily whipped her head around to face Emma. I'm sorry, she mouthed. Lily turned to face McGonagall fury raging through her. She was alone, who would she have to Tutor her now? Who was left? There was only one person-  
  
"Oh no" Lily said  
  
"James Potter?"  
  
"LILY EVANS!"  
  
Hope ya like it!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! THANX! Its kinda lame but I didn't know where to go from breakfast, and I got some idea on where this is going but I am not sure. if u don't like please give NICE criticism!!!! But if you like it please tell me! I need all the support I can get! Thanx! 


	3. From Bad to Worse

Ok, ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTORS OR ANTHING, NOTHIN! Ok thanx! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter Three: From Bad To Worse  
  
"LILY EVANS!"  
  
Lily whirled around to see a triumphant James, smiling broadly at her. She turned back in her seat and looked straight ahead. Oh no, I won't be able to get through one night of studying with him around me! She thought frantically. Then, she heard a sudden whisper in her ear,  
  
" Don't worry I will learn to grow on you and maybe so much as to you becoming my girlfriend," James said snidely. She could have slapped him. With those comments of his, we wont get anything done, she thought savagely.  
  
"Now, like I have said, these are only temporary, and after the tests, you won't ever have to study with these partners ever again. Now I expect you shall get a lot done and my expectations are high, for you are my brightest class and I do not want to regret this. Miss Evans, are you feeling all right? You look a little green."  
  
Lily looked up at her and shook her head sullenly.  
  
"All right then. Lets begin with today's lesson. Now, today we will be studying Animagi, the transformation of people into animals-"  
  
But Lily wasn't paying attention. She was barely hearing McGonagall. This is a nightmare, a true nightmare, she thought.  
  
This is a dream come true, a pure dream, thought James distractedly, Whole nights of studying with Evans. Wonderful. In her next three classes, Lily tried to pay attention, but James's face kept coming back to her in her thoughts like it did last night. She could not understand it, when she imagined the study nights with him, she grinned. After History of Magic, her last class, she was heading up to the common room when someone came running up behind her. She did not look to see who it was until they pulled themselves in front of her so she stopped right in front of them.  
  
"I was thinking, you know, we could have a study session tonight right after dinner?" James asked politely. He was looking at her face with the most hope he had in his eyes. Lily looked straight at him and said,  
  
"I don't think you suppose that we have to study, you know, like really study." She was agitated and James knew it. But I must try, he thought calmly.  
  
"I know we have to study, and I plan on studying."  
  
"Well, alright, fine but where are we going to do it?" Lily asked  
  
He had been hoping she would ask, "Oh, just meet me in the Astronomy tower at about five past seven, alright?"  
  
She studied him for a second before she gave in, "Alright."  
  
James could have kissed her. But he didn't, he merely said goodnight and walked in the other direction. I need Sirius and Remus to help me on this one, he thought excitedly.  
  
When Lily went down to dinner later that night, she saw that the Marauders were all looking at her a sort of excited suspicion in their eyes. She found a seat next to Taylor who was eating a large bowl of stew. She looked up when she saw Lily sit down and smiled largely at her.  
  
"Hi Taylor, nice to see you as well," Lily said laughing  
  
"Well, do you have any plans for tonight Lily?" she asked casually.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have a study session with Potter." Lily said simply grabbing a potato and cutting it up into little squares.  
  
Emma looked round at her and smirked congenially at her a glint of suppressed joy in her eyes.  
  
"What you're you laughing at?" Lily asked glancing at her curiously.  
  
"Nothing, but doesn't seem a bit strange that he wants a study session this soon, I mean we only got the notice this morning!" Emma added.  
  
"Emma! No, no, no its fine Lil, don't worry you will have a great time, don't listen to Emma." Taylor said giving Emma a snappish sort of look. Emma just opened her mouth at Lily then shut it again looking down at her plate guiltily. Lily had a sudden suspicion that something was going on, but she didn't press the matter. She glanced at her watch and said,  
  
"Well I best be going, I will see you later tonight."  
  
"Ok, learn lots Lil!" Taylor said brightly.  
  
"Be careful!" Emma said looking sympathetic towards Lily. Lily and Taylor both stared at her for a moment, before a sudden movement from Taylor and a sharp intake of breathe from Emma, told Lily that Taylor had just kicked Emma under the table. Lily was about to ask what was going on, when Taylor pushed her towards the entrance hall and ran back to the able waving at her.  
  
When she entered the entrance hall she looked around for a sign of James, but proceeded up towards the Astronomy tower. Why did he want to study up in there? Why not he common room or the library? She wondered this as she climbed the marble staircase up towards the tower.  
When she finally reached it, she opened the door and saw James standing there illuminated by a patch of moonlight pouring in from the tower window. He was grinning at her. There was a table with books on transfiguration on it, there was a comfy looking couch, and small torches light by small white candles lighting small patches of the room. Lily looked around and said,  
  
"Well, lets get started then shall we?"  
  
"Yes lets get started," he was still grinning broadly.  
  
Lily pulled one of the books down from the table and sat down on the couch. She began flicking through the book looking for the page they could start on. James sat down next to her and watched her. Her hair fell in curtains around her face, dark and red. Her eyes, so concentrated on the book that she wasn't paying the slightest attention to what James was doing. She found the page and looked up at him.  
  
"Well?" She asked expectedly.  
  
"Wha- oh right, ok. Now the simple spell to turn the bird into a water goblet would be like so, Feriverto. And the wand movement would be small quick flicks with the wrist. Ok?" he asked.  
  
"Alright, like, one, two, three, Feriverto!" a silvery jet of what looked like water sprayed from the end of her wand.  
"I did it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes you did." James said patiently. She was so beautiful, so appealing. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how much he liked her. But he didn't.  
  
"Potter, why did you become a tutor when I have beaten you in all the exams?" Lily asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Actually you didn't. I received high marks in all my exams, you did not."  
  
"How do you know that?" she snapped at him.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
" Oh, but I didn't think the famous flying Potter had ways." She said coolly. She looked down at the book again, smirking.  
  
"That's because you haven't seen them." He said. It's now or never, he thought. "Lily?" he asked, praying his plan would work.  
  
"Yes?" she looked up at him and found that was probably the worst thing to do on her part. A second later, James had grabbed her face and pulled hers towards his and kissed her flat on the mouth. It lasted only a couple of seconds before Lily realized what was happening. She pushing James off her and stood up, the blood rushing to her face.  
  
"JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked. "YOU- YOU-YOU!" she screeched, pointing her finger at him. "YOU ARE SUCH A PRICK! I CAME HERE TO STUDY! NOT TO SNOG AS YOU VERY WELL KNOW! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
"Lily, please!" James said standing up.  
  
"YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU!?" she screamed at him. How dare he kiss her when he fully well knows she hates him to the bone!  
  
"Lily! Calm down! Yes I did plan it! I want you to like me!" James yelled. He had said the very wrong thing. Lily's eyes grew rounder and bigger and she puffed out her chest as if to make herself taller than he was.  
  
"YOU ARROGANT LITTLE PRAT! YOU PLANNED THIS? YOU PLANNED TO KISS ME INSTEAD OF STUDY? YOU PLANNED TO GET ME TO FALL STUPIDLY FOR YOU, LIKE ALL THE OTHER IDIOTS WHO HAVE? WELL GUESS WHAT? YOUR PLANNED FAILED BECAUSE NO MORE WILL I STUDY WITH YOU, I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU, AS LONG AS I LIVE!" she finished panting slightly. She was so angry. How could he do this?  
  
"Lily please calm down!" and James grabbed her by the shoulders to hold her still. Lily flung herself from his grasp and swung back her hand, and smacked James across the face with all the strength she could muster. Then she burst into tears and ran from the tower, leaving a shocked silence and a shocked James behind her.  
  
Hey all! I hope ya like it so far; its kind of going by fast but it was hard to write!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANX! 


End file.
